Caged
by BrittanaSantittany11111
Summary: Alex is an underground fighter trying to get make money to take care of her daughter from a previous relationship. Piper is new to town with her fiancé Larry. Alex and Piper meet each other at Red's diner and they start to fall in love. G!p Alex.
1. Chapter 1: Red's Diner

Hey guys new story here.

Summary: Alex is an underground fighter trying to get make money to take care of her daughter from a previous relationship. Piper is new to town with her fiancé Larry. Alex and Piper meet each other at Red's diner and they start to fall in love. G!p Alex.

A/N: I do not own Orange Is The New Black or any of the characters. All mistakes are mine.

Chapter 1: Red's Diner

"ALEX!" Lorna yells.

"What woman?" Alex groans when she gets distracted by Lorna while playing her xbox.

"Come on Red is cooking."

"Lorna I'm playing the Xbox. Kind of busy." Alex gets back into her zone.

"Al come on. I'm hungry."

"Fine." Alex saves the game then turns it off. She walks out of Lorna's house locking it.

"So how's Madison?" The brunette asks her friend walking to Red's diner with her.

"Good. I'm going to see her today." Alex smiles.

"Alex she's so fucking cute." Lorna smiles.

"She's your god-child. Plus hello look at me." Alex motions her body.

"Whatever floats your boat." Lorna laughs.

"What about you and Nicky?"

"We're doing well."

"That's good."

"You gotta fight tonight?"

"Nope. No matches."

"Well at least you got a free day."

"I know." Alex says walking into Red's diner.

"Yo Red bird!" Lorna yells.

Red comes walking out in her kitchen outfit with a knife in her hand.

"Hey girls." Red said in her thick Russian accent.

"Red whatcha cookin?" Alex asks the woman.

"Chicken, mac & cheese, with cornbread."

"Is Sophia in there with you? Since when do you cook cornbread Red?" Alex smirks.

"I got the recipe from her." Red laughs.

"Well you always wanted to try it." Lorna shrugs.

"How's Madison?" Red raises an eyebrow.

"Good. She's with her mother." Alex grimaces.

"I hate her Alex. How did you even get with her?" Lorna says in disgust.

"Well we were drunk at Nicky's party and then boom we got down and dirty."

"La La La." I don't want to hear your nasty sexual experience with the little slut." Lorna covers her ears.

"Sure you don't." Alex chuckles.

"So how much do you owe her?" Red asks sliding the food over to the both of them.

"$450. She raises the prices up every fucking month because of her boyfriend."

"Her boyfriend is just as worse as she is." Lorna starts to eat.

"I know." Alex swallows her food.

Red's bell rings when someone walks through the door.

"Hey Divas." Sophia says walking in.

"Hey girl!" Lorna hops out of her seat to hug her.

"Hmm what smells good up in here?"

"Red's food. She cooked chicken, mac & cheese, and cornbread." Lorna lists.

"Hold up. You made cornbread?" Sophia raises an eyebrow.

"What? I heard it was good." Red shrugs with a smile.

"Girl hook a bitch up with a plate. Hell I haven't eaten in since this morning." Sophia sits down beside Alex.

"Sophia I need my hair done." Lorna whines.

"Girl stop begging. You know you get a discount." Sophia giggles.

"Nicky is taking me out tonight." Lorna dances in her chair.

"Where? Chuck E. Cheese?" Alex laughs with everyone.

"No bitch." Lorna hits her arm playfully.

"No, seriously where?" Alex asks.

"That new restaurant that just opened." Lorna smirks.

"Hell naw! Where did she even get reservations to that place?" Sophia is in shock.

"Her co-worker hooked us up." Lorna smiles.

"This hefa think this shit is funny. Acting all damn bougie. What's her co-workers name?" Sophia laughs.

"Hilary Woodsman."

Red walks out of the kitchen with a smirk.

"You're joking?" Red asks.

"Nope."

"How the hell did she end up working for her?" Alex asks with her mouth open.

"Well Nicky fixed her car one while it broke down on the freeway and the bam she had a job with this lady."

"Damn that lady is so fine." Sophia gushes.

"Aren't you married?" Alex chuckles.

"Bitch don't worry about me." Sophia snaps her fingers in a Diva way.

Alex leans over and gives her a one arm hug.

"So how's your son?" Red asks.

"He's okay. He's got people picking on him at school."

"Excuse me? Why? Because he's got two mommies?" Alex is pissed.

"Yep. He came home with a black eye yesterday." Sophia sighs sadly.

"Little bastards." Alex hisses.

"You're telling me."

"So Sophia you gonna see me fight again? Alex laughs.

"Ha ha. Very funny hefa. You know I'm not going back down there."

"Why not?" Lorna chuckles.

"Oh you guys think you're slick."

"I told you to where your hoochie mama shorts ,but no your dumbass came underground with some uggs, sweat pants, and a turtleneck on." Lorna laughs.

"Bitch it was 46 degrees outside and you know how black people are in the winter, shit we get ashy as hell."

"Also due to the fact that your hair was fucked up." Alex smirks.

"Another reason black people sit at home and watch this shit. Hell sweated my edges out."Sophia pats her hair.

"That's not your real hair. You said you got it bootlegged from this Indian chick you met down at Krogers." Alex reminds her.

"Bitch it was piggly wiggly while you talking shit." Sophia runs her hand through her hair smiling.

"I told you not to buy, but no you kept complaining about your roots." Red tells her.

"Girl I was still fabulous."

"Yeah and shedding hair leaving trails of unwanted weave on the ground." Lorna laughs.

"Whateva bitches." Sophia laughs.

"Have you guys heard from anyone?" Alex asks.

"Well Daya got married. Taystee is a school teacher and Black Cindy is taking care of her daughter now. Suzanne went to go find her mother." Sophia tells them.

"She did?" Red asks.

"Girl yes. Her crazy ass went buckwild when she found out about her mom."

"At least she found her." Alex states.

"I'm happy for her." Sophia gets up.

"Where are you going?" Lorna asks.

"I have to get down to the Salon before this new Intern turn it into a teenager lounge."

"Well have fun." Alex smiles.

"Girl I will." Sophia picks up her wrapped up food and leaves.

"I gotta go too." Alex says standing up.

"Alex be careful going over her house." Red motherly instincts kick in.

"I will."

/

"Larry are you happy about this move?" Piper asks.

"Yeah baby. Nevada is awesome."

"Larry you only love Vegas." Piper giggles.

"Baby we're kind of close to Vegas." Larry drives.

"So you parents are here?"

"Yeah they moved here like a month ago."

"Well at least they're close."

"Me too."

"It's nice here." Piper looks out the window.

"Yeah it's a small town, but it's not that far from Vegas."

"Sounds good. So where's our house?" Piper is excited.

"Like 5 minutes away."

"I'm so happy." Piper is basically bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Me too baby." Larry continues to drive.

/

"Mommy!" Alex's 5 year old daughter runs to her.

"Hi baby." Alex picks her up.

"Where's Auntie Lorna?"

"Over Red's."

"Where are you taking her?" Candy asks.

"Why Candy?"

"Look we've got better things to do."

"I'm taking her to the park and to build the bear workshop."

"Be back before 8."

"It's 5 o'clock now." Alex says.

"Good 3 hours. Now go."

"Come on baby. Let's get away from the devil's sister." Alex walks out of the house.

"Mommy you okay?" Madison asks.

"Yeah. Let's have fun."

"Yeah!" Madison races to the car.

"Slow down baby!" Alex laughs running after her.

Sorry it's not that good, but Piper and Alex will meet each other in the next chapter. Does anyone know how to use Livejournal? I'm going to be doing a whole lot of new stories. This story will be better.

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2: Came to Do

Here's Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Came to Do

"Mommy you okay?" Madison asks.

"Yeah baby. I'm okay." Alex drives to the park.

"You gotta girlfriend yet?" Madison smiles.

"No. Why? I need one?" Alex smiles at her.

"Yes. I want you to be happy."

"I am honey. I only need you." Alex ruffles her hair.

"Mommy! My hair!" Madison flats her hair back down.

"My bad." Alex laughs.

"I don't like Chuck." Madison crosses her arms.

"Why not?"

"He looks at me weird."

"Wait. He does what?" Alex pulls over to the side.

"He looks at me weird." Madison repeats.

"What type of look baby?"

Madison does the look Chuck gives her and Alex is fucking livid. Who does this prick think he is looking at his daughter like she's a piece of meat. Madison is only five years old. _"How dare this fucking dude?!"_ Alex thinks.

"So how's school?"

"It's fun. It's this guy named Jake in our class. He's awesome." Madison gushes.

"You like huh?"

"Yes he's cute."

"I bet he is." Alex pulls up at the park.

"Yay!" Madison runs to the swings.

"Be careful baby!" Alex yells out.

Alex goes over to the swing and pushes her daughter. Madison loves the way thw wind flows through her hair.

"Higher mommy!" Madison tells her.

"Alright." Alex pushes her higher.

"Wheeee!" Madison laughs.

"You having fun baby?"

"Yeah!"

"Good to hear."

"Mommy stop the swing."

"Alright." Alex stops it.

"Mommy I saw Chuck with white stuff."

"White stuff?"

"Yeah it was in a baggy. It was white. What is it?"

Alex eyes widen. Chuck is doing drugs in front of her daughter.

"Oh honey that's baby powder. He wants to know if it has a smell honey."

"Oh okay then." Madison takes the answer.

"Let's go get some ice cream." Alex walks to the truck.

A few hours has passed by and Alex is on her way taking Madison back to her mother. Alex is pissed about what her daughter told her. Alex looks over at her daughter and sees her sleeping figure. Alex has tears flowing down her face. She wishes that she could just take her daughter away from all of the drama and let her start a new life, but it won't happen. Alex pulls up at Candy's house. She walks over to the passage side and takes her daughter out. She walks up to the door and knocks. She hears the door open.

"Finally." Candy says.

"Look she's tired. So no bullshit." Alex walks pass her. Alex walks into her daughters room and strips her daughter out of her clothes and puts her into her pajamas. She kisses Madison's forehead and walks out closing the door.

"What did you guys do?"

"More than what you do for her. So Chuck is doing drugs in front of her?" Alex waits for an answer.

"What makes you think that?"

"Madison told me. You know she might be little, but she is smart."

"Why was she looking at him?"

"No the better question is why was Chuck looking at her like she's a piece of meat?" Alex starts to get angry.

"Alex, Chuck is harmless."

"She's my daughter. I will break his face if he touches her. You can tell him what the fuck I said."

"I need some money." Candy tells her.

"Oh well. I'm not fighting tonight. So you'll have to wait." Alex shrugs.

"I can't. I need it now." Candy says.

"Look I don't have it. I'm leaving." Alex turns to the door

"No! Give me some money Alex!" Candy turns her around forcefully.

"No! I know what you're going to do with it." Alex leaves.

XxXx

The next day Alex walks into Red's diner and sits down in her regular spot. Red comes out and sees the girl face. Red knows something is up. So she walks up to the girl.

"What's wrong?" Red asks.

"Candy's boyfriend is doing drugs in front of Madison."

"What?!"

"Red what can I do? Candy could win custody over her."

"There's always a plan Alex."

"Like what? Plant more drugs in her house?"

"Honey I'll find a way."

"Red Candy could tell Child services anything. They could tell them I left her."

"Alex we need to find you a lawyer."

"I know, but with what money?"

"Who do you think you're talking too? I'll give it to you." Red tells the girl.

"I need a sign."

The bell to Red's diner rings. They both look over at the door. Alex feels butterflies for the first time. Right there in Alex's presence is Piper Chapman. Alex just stares at her. Red notices it and pinches her cheek.

"Ow Red!" Alex rubs her cheek.

Piper looks over at her and walks up to them with a bright Smile.

"Hi." Piper says with a smile.

"Hello." Alex returns the smile back.

"I'm new to town. I was just looking for local banks and stuff."

"Well the most local that I know is Suntrust and that's like 2 miles from here. We got Academy sports 5 miles from here. This is the best place to eat to me." Alex tells the blonde.

"Thank you. My fiancé and I got lost a little bit."

"In this small town?" Red laughs.

"Yeah that's what I told him." Piper giggles.

"So why did you move here?" Alex questions.

"His parents live here. So I figured why not?" Piper shrugs.

"What's your name love?" Alex asks.

"Piper Chapman."

"I'm Alex and this is my mother Red."

"Nice to meet you both."

"So are you enjoy your moving day?" Red asks the girl.

"Yeah it's nice. I like how we're not that far from Vegas."

"That's one thing that I actually love about this part of town." Alex states.

"Well thank you ladies for the help and it was nice to meet you."

"You too. You're welcomed here anytime honey." Red tells her.

"Thank you so much Red. See you guys around I hope." Piper smiles at them

"Same here." Alex winks at her.

"Bye." Piper leaves.

"Oh I think I found me a woman." Alex sighs dreamily.

"She's getting married. Do not get involved in that shit Alex." Red says firmly.

"I won't. Well I'll try not to." Alex smirks.

Red smacks her head and then she slides her some food.

"So have you seen Daya yet?"

"Nope. I want to see her so bad." Red whines.

"Red we will. Daya lives on the other side of town. That's a long drive.

"I know, but still the girl is family."

"She always will be."

"I need a real job."

"Alex you have one. I know breaking people's bones is not what you want, but it pay good money."

"I know I just want the best for my babygirl." Alex looks down.

"Hey. Red lifts up her chin to look at her. "You will always be the best for her."

"Thanks Red."

"Always."

"I got a fight later on tonight. If I win, I will get six grand."

Red turns to look at her. She sets down her knife.

"Six grand? Where do I sign up?" Red laughs.

"I know. I need this money tonight. I can buy my girl anything she wants."

"Well I'll be there. Are you going to go train?"

"Yep. Actually I have to go now. Love you Red." Alex gets up.

"Love you too." Red waves at her.

Alex heads down to the gym to go train with Doc. Alex gets into her car and thinks about everything that she came to do. That thinks is to be the best that she can be for her daughter. Alex needs to get her life together. She knows good things are about to happen so she's just going to wait until it does.

End of Chapter 2: Came to Do

Piper will be at Alex's fight in chapter 3. I will be doing a flashback of Alex's past. You will meet Chuck next chapter and it will cause trouble with Alex and Candy even more. I really want season 3 to come already. Review guys.


End file.
